Beauty and the Beet
Synopsis Reginald Bushroot, plant scientist, only wants to make the world a better place to live, but his colleagues mock his passion for plants. When he subjects himself to his own experiments, he becomes a half-plant, half-duck, the "Doctor Dolittle of the Plant World", and it's time to get even with his tormentors. Plot Digging deep into the Darwing files, Darkwing Duck recalls the incredible story, about a villainous vegetable named Bushroot. The story starts off at the St. Canard University, laboratory three fifty-six. We are introduced to Dr. Reginald Bushroot a man with the passion for plants, Dr. Rhoda Dendron a fellow scientist, and Dr. Gary and Dr. Larso bully colleagues to Dr. Bushroot. Dr. Gary and Dr. Larso mock Dr. Bushroot for playing with plants. Dr. Bushroot explains if his research is successful one day people would get there nutrition just like plants, by sunlight (photosynthesis). Dr Gary tells Bushroot "Theirs no money in nutrition, people only care for quantity not quality" because "bigger food equals bigger profit""and bigger profits mean, MONEY! MONEY! MONEY!", their research dealing in growing extremely big vegetables. As money is exclaimed Dean Tightbill walks in to fire Bushroot because he was told to cut back in expenses. Dr. Rhoda Dendron tries to cheer up Bushroot but its of no use because Dr. Gary and Dr. Larso continue to mock him. Bushroot leaves the school. Darkwing Duck then walks towards a couch and sits down. He continues to tell the story, "It was a dark and stormy night when suddenly the case takes a left turn and headed straight to demented-ville". We then see Dr. Bushroot in a green house strapping him self to a medical bed. Bushroot explains that once his theory is proven to work, the dean will have to fund his project again. At first the experiment seems like a failure, but as he walks out he starts to feel rejuvenated by the sun. He runs towards the school to tell his colleges about his successful experiment. In the schools laboratory Dr. Gary and Dr. Larso mock Bushroot at which time Bushroot finally realizes he turn himself into a plant. Bushroot runs away to the park. At the park he realized that another side effect is that he can control,communicate with plants and he can use that towards his advantage. Cut back to the Lab Dr. Gary and Dr. Larso are consumed by plants, at which point Darkwing Duck becomes involved. The next day Bushroot goes after Dean Tightbill by sending trees, but this time Darkwing Duck and Lauchpad are there to help. Dean Tightbill quickly gets away while Darkwing Duck fights Bushroot. As Bushroot gets away Darkwing and Lauchpad try to follw when they get tangled in vines. A tree attacks them but Darkwing quickly uses his buzz-saw cufflinks. Even after given chase Bushroot seems to get away. Darkwing goes back to the lab to find Rhoda. Rhoda still refused to believe that Bushroot could have turned evil. Rhoda explains that if she can talk to him she can prove hes not a criminal. As Bushroot spied on them, Bushroot got the idea that Rhoda was in love with him. At this point Darwing Duck narrating explains that "that Bushroot senerio was heating up", and "The only thing more dangerous than a deranged half plant half duck, is a deranged half plant half duck in love." We then see Bushroot getting ready and putting a tux on for his big date with Rhoda. Bushroot goes to the lab and manages to kidnap Rhoda, even though Darwing Duck was protecting her. Bushroot leaves Spike, giant venus flytrap, to eat Darkwing. Darkwing out smarts Spikes and heads after Bushroot. We then see Bushroot at his green house strapping Rhoda to a experimental medical bed ready to turn her into a plant. Rhoda exclaims that she does not want to be turn into a plant. As she says that Darkwing flies in through the glass skylight. Darkwing demans the release of Dr. Rhoda. After a series battle with Bushroot, Bushroot is run over with a tractor and turned him to mulch. Darkwing then freed Rhoda from the plant transforming machine. As Darkwing finishes telling the story to a now sleeping Launchpad, Darkwing gets up and hits Launchpad with the papers he was reading. Launchpad wakes up and says "Right DW, well i guess that goes to show you, you might have to eat your vegetable but you dont have to like them". We then go back to Bushroot's green house. Outside is a head of cabbage, who is Bushroot, Bushroot says that before you know it he'll be back on his roots again. Trivia *The Title "Beauty and the Beet" reference the famous Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast" *This episode is Bushroot's origin story, it is also Bushroot's first appearance in the series *The combination to the Darkwing Files Vault is 15L-36R-62L Gallery Image:Ep03-001.png| Image:Ep03-002.png| Image:Ep03-003.png| Image:Ep03-004.png| Image:Ep03-005.png| Image:Ep03-006.png| Image:Ep03-007.png| Image:Ep03-008.png| Image:Ep03-009.png| Image:Ep03-010.png| Image:Ep03-011.png| Image:Ep03-012.png| Image:Ep03-013.png| Image:Ep03-014.png| Image:Ep03-015.png| Image:Ep03-016.png|